


I Forgot to Tell You (I Love You)

by DScully2019



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers Season 9 x 15, Whisperers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully2019/pseuds/DScully2019
Summary: Tara finds herself in a terrible situation and tries to find a way out.Season 9x15 Spoilers in here!





	I Forgot to Tell You (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I liked Tara and wasn't doing great with her death so I did a little drabble to help myself feel better. Thought I'd go ahead and share in case anyone else felt the same.

  Kneeling in the dirt with her hands bound behind her back Tara’s eyes darted between the others that were gathered and bound in the barn with her.  The gravel was digging into her knees and her head was pounding from the blow she had receive when she was taken.  She worked at the knots attempting to loosen them so she would be able to free her hands.  Swallowing she realized that the Skins were all around and even if she was able to free everyone else, they would still be grossly outnumbered. 

  The gag in her mouth dug into the corners of her lips as she continued to strain against her bindings.  Looking over to Siddiq, Tara could see the sweat dripping down his brow as he looked around wide-eyed.  She finally felt one of the knots slip and she knew her hands would soon be free, but what then.  Dropping her head, she refused to let it end like this.  After everything they had been through, she wouldn’t die on her knees, bound and gagged in a barn.  Not at the hands of Alpha and her brood of cowards hiding among the dead. 

  Grunting she leaned back trying to get at the ropes constricting around her ankles.  She could feel her heart drop as she realized that there was no way she would be able to reach the ropes without tipping off their captors that her hands were freed.  Swearing in her mind her heart began to race as she began to accept the fact that there was no way out this time. 

  As she was about to go for broke and free herself to at least try to go out fighting, Tara heard a battle cry from behind her and the Skin’s were in motion.  One of the Skin’s fell next to her as she pulled her hands free and rolled on her side kicking at the bindings on her legs.  One of the skins went down next to her and she grabbed the knife he dropped as she jumped to her feet.  Two of the skins knocked DJ down and Tara reacted as quickly as she could ripping the closest assailant off of DJ and threw him to the ground stabbing the Skin in the neck. 

  Behind her, Tara could hear the commotion of the others joining in the fray and for the briefest of moments she felt a surge at the possibility that once again they would find a way to fight their way out of yet another impossible situation.  That was until she felt a jolt of pain as she was pulled backwards by a hand on her shoulder.  Dropping the weapon her hands fell to cover the wound she knew was in her abdomen.  What Tara hadn’t expected was to feel the tip of a knife as it protruded from her stomach. 

  Falling to her knees she felt the blade being pulled out.  As she fell forward her hand touched the hilt of the knife she had dropped.  A boot kicked her onto her back as she closed her hand around the hilt.  As her back hit the ground and the wind was knocked from her lungs a Skin dropped forward leading with his knife.  Quickly swinging wide Tara’s blade entered just below his ear as his pierced her chest. 

  As his lifeless body landed on top of her she looked to the others and saw them fighting, fighting for one another.  She tried to push him off, but he didn’t budge.  Everything felt heavier as she rested her head on the ground and closed her eyes. 

~~~ 

  Tara’s eyes flutter open and she jumps pushing backwards, expecting the weight of the Skin to be holding her in place.  Finding no one on her she looks around in shock.  Taking in her surroundings she recognizes the infirmary at Alexandria.  Taking a deep breath in an attempt to try to focus.  How the hell did she get here?  Dropping her eyes to look over her body she didn’t see the injuries she knew should have been there.  Taking a slow deep breath, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. 

  Standing up Tara came to the realization that she felt fine.  Great even.  She didn’t hurt, there wasn’t anymore pain.  She didn’t even feel hungry anymore.  “It’s about time.”  Blinking Tara turned towards the sound of the voice that rang out, echoing through the room.  “I’ve been waiting.” 

  “Denise?”  The name fell from her lips in a way that Tara never thought they would again.  As she saw the woman standing in the doorway Tara was frozen in place.  “How?” 

  The doctor pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she slowly approached.  “I think you already know the answer to that.” 

  Her heart pounding in her chest Tara dropped into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.  “Hilltop?  I can’t.. I need-” 

  “No, baby.  Your fight is done.”  Denise cupped Tara cheeks in her hand and pressed a kiss to her lips.  “You’re home.” 

  As the doctor sat next to her, Tara wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her close.  Taking in everything, how soft she felt, her scent, everything she had missed over the last six years.  “God, I missed you.” 

  “I know.”  As Denise held Tara close, she kissed the top of her head and smiled.  “I’ve been waiting to tell you something.”  As the would-be leader of Hilltop looked up Denise wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek with her thumb. 

  Looking up Tara managed a smile.  “Yeah?” 

  Nodding Denise returned the look and took a deep breath.  “I should have told you before you left, but I love you.” 

  “I’m not the one that left.”  Tara challenged, but studied the other woman's face still not believing this was really happening.  “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
